When Fire Meets Ice
by TTJColeman
Summary: AU: I don't really know how to summarize this story other than Paul wants an imprint and gets one in an unexpected form; there is more to the story than that.
1. Chapter 1

**I know this is going to sound bad but I switched** **Collin and Brandy's last name because Fuller sounds whiter than Littlesea. Since Collin was adopted by a white family when he was born, and his mother was a "Jane Doe", so he took their last name.**

I sit on a thick log, at the edge of the forest surrounding the beach, watching my pack mates lounge around with their imprints. Thus far Jacob Black, Embry Call, Brady Littlesea, and I are the only single wolves left.

The three younger boys like to say that they're happy not having imprints, cause they still have free will, but I can't wait to imprint. As the second oldest wolf, and the half brother of the oldest wolf, I know how much imprinting can hurt.

Since I phased a week after Sam I got a front row seat to the shit storm that was his imprint. I watched Sam suffer with the guilt of imprinting on his fiancé, Leah Clearwater's, cousin, Emily Young. Not to mention the pain of Emily's rejection, due to her loyalty to Leah, and the torment he felt after he lost control and nearly killed Emily.

Yeah after witnessing that I had a pretty cynical view on the topic. My best friend, Jared Cameron, shared my opinion. That is untill he imprinted on Kim Blackwave, a girl in his honors math class. She's had a crush on him for years but he never noticed her till four months after he phased, as she was away that summer. When he started blowing me off to spend more time with her my distain for the act grew, especially when I realized I was just a fifth wheel.

As you can imagine I was ecstatic when Embry Call phased. But my happiness turned to anxiety when I realized he could be the bastard of one of the elders. Or a younger brother for Sam and I. Well that is until he got into a fight with his father during a council meeting. Embry got so pissed he phased but, to our shock, so did his dad. Next thing we know a massive scraggly looking three legged wolf with gray fur that is littered with black spots, like Embry's wolf, has our young pack mate by the scruff of his neck and is dragging him back to their home. Turns out Mr. Call comes from a long line of wolf shifts that dates back to the revolutionary war. He phased when he was Embry's age but stopped after he got his leg blown off in Iraq. He refused to officially join the pack as our alpha, says a three legged wolf is to much of a liability. However he does give us more guidance than the elders can. He's the one that told me imprinting could save your life.

I didn't believe him especially after Leah and Seth phased. Due to the Elders gag order on us she never understood why Sam and Emily betrayed her. That all changed when she phased. Sam couldn't keep his thoughts in check, he ended up showing her everything which only hurt her more. She was really depressed after that she always thought she wasn't good enough for Sam, the imprint only confirmed that in her eyes. Then, to add insult to injury, she was forced to watch Sam and Emily get the happily ever after that she never could. She tried to commit suicide multiple times to get away from the pack but it was no use. Without vampires suicide is damn near impossible for us. She was literally tortured by our thoughts but there was nothing anyone could do, that is till Collin Fuller phased.

The boys always had a crush on Leah so he was ecstatic when he found out that she was his imprint and not Sam's. In his eyes it proved what he'd been saying all along; He was destined to be with her because he was the only one worthy of her perfection. From that day on Leah's been the happiest imprint on the Rez because she knows Collin was right, he is the only person good enough to be with her. The happiness that he brought Leah helped her reconcile with Sam and Emily, which healed the pain their imprint caused, bringing the pack closer than ever.

Then Seth imprinted on Jacob's sister, Rachel, who left the Rez to get away from the painful memories left in the wake of her mothers death. She never got a chance to properly grieve, as she was forced to take care of her grief-stricken father and her heartbroken little brother with the help of her equally numb twin. So Seth is helping her do so while he grieves over the lose of his own father. Because of that she has started to let her past go and move on. Now she wants to get a teaching job at the local elementary school and plans to stay on the Rez with her family after she graduates from college.

I also found that imprinting matures you. For instance Quil use to be the most immature pup in the pack. He was the kid that would bit off more than he could chew just so he could say he did. He does it to impress his grandfather, cause he felt like he was a major let dow to the old timer pre-phase, but that's not a good enough excuse for his behavior. I think the rest of the pack realized that when he almost got himself killed while we were hunting the red haired leech that was hell bet on killing my cousin, Astrid Swan. Sam couldn't trust him on his own anymore so he always had me run his patrol routes with him, mainly because he's scared of me. About a week later he imprinted on Emily's three year old niece, Claire Young, and did a complete 180. He became as serious as us older wolves. Mainly because she needs him to be mature to fulfill his duties as her imprint. Since a three year old can't take care of a three year old, that is. So by "growing up" he is now the best protector any three year old girl could ever ask for and a much better wolf.

So now I believe that imprinting make you a better person, it gives life meaning, and brings a happiness that humans all over the world wish for...a happiness I, Paul Lahote the La Push man whore, wish for.

"SAM! SAM!" Brady yells as he runs out of the tree line.

I look at the naked boy as he jumps over Collin and Leah. The she wolf yelps in disgust as Collin growls at the other wolf. Everyone else makes sure to get out of his way as

he races to my older brother. Embry and Jake walk out of the trees shaking their heads.

"What happened?" I ask, as they were patrolling with him.

"He saw a big white and black tiger eating a dear. Her crimson eyes met his browns and he freaked. I bet Jake ten bucks he'd piss himself." Embry announces with a chuckle.

"Did he?"

They nod while watching him rant about the she demon tiger. Leah walks over and slaps him before running into the ocean.

"Guess Leah got hit with some spray." I joke as we approach our scared brother.

"Brady calm down. Just tell us what happened, slowly this time."

"I was running then I smelled blood so I followed the scent... There, in this barren clearing, was a huge snow white tiger with black stripes eating a stag. I accidently stepped on a twig and it looked up at me, I swear it's red eyes were looking into my soul. So I ran back here, where it's safe."

The whole group burst out laughing while I ponder what Brady said. He saw a tiger in Washington...

"Since when do wild tigers live in Washington...scratch that since when do wild tigers live in America?" I ask.

Everyone ponders my question then Quil says, "There were tigers at that Zoo, I took Claire to. With all that's been going on in Seattle I wouldn't be shocked if we see a tiger escape or brake out reported later."

"The drive from Seattle to Forks was over four hours. Plus with the added time it would take to get from Forks to around here there's no way it could have gotten here. Not on its own at lest and definitely not without being seen or reported missing." Leah says as she walks back over.

"Maybe it belongs to the Cullens, you know a better meal." Seth chimes.

"The Cullens would never let their food cross into our territory." Sam mutters.

We all stop to think about it then Kim says, "It could be someone's pet."

We all look at her in a way that prompts her to elaborate.

"Well I've heard that some people like to tame tigers and keep them as pets."

"Dad did say someone bought a house in the area we were patrolling." Jacob adds.

Sam mulls this over then looks at Jacob and orders. "Call Charlie, ask him if anyone has registered a tiger as their pet."

"Don't bother, if they're living on our land they wouldn't need to register it and since they live just outside the tribes population they don't really have to see the Elders either." Leah states.

"She's right, remember old man Joans?"

We nod so Collin continues, "He use to have a black panther chained up in his back yard. Uncle Billy was always saying he wished he could get rid of the damn thing."

Jacob nods with a smirk. "Yeah he hated that thing."

"Grandpa said they didn't even know it was there till some boys went on his land to get their fly ball. He let it chase them off the property." Quill pipes.

"So it was just someone's pet?" Brady asks.

"looks like it pup." I chuckle.

"Oh."

Leah slaps him upside the head causing everyone to laugh again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Running through the wood I chuckle as I look around the area where Brady saw that tiger. Sam asked me to look around. Honestly if I didn't see it in Brady's mind I wouldn't know it was here, which is weird. There's no corpse, no blood, no nothing. It's just a barren clearing in the middle of the woods.

Sniffing around I pick up the faintest hint of blood...that's odd...really really fuckin odd. My fur stands as I feel eyes following me sets in. Turning around my eyes meet captivating crimson. My world is swallowed up by a black hole and replaced by a white tiger. She has perfect black strips along her slender body. She looks...different from other tigers, bigger. In fact she's bigger than me...and Sam...and Jacob, that's strange but really sexy...wait no...I...this...OH SHIT!

Backing up I turn around and take off, back home. I need to talk to Sam...no the elders...No...wait I could ask Mr. Call yeah he'll know. Shifting courses slightly I run to the Call house and phase. In that moment I'm hit with an odd emptiness...oh shit I...I just imprinted on a fuckin tiger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Paul, man, you have to come home.**

I ignore Sam's plea as I search the forest for my imprint.

**Even if you find her she won't stay in your house; she's an animal she needs to be in the wild.**

I wouldn't have imprinted on her if she didn't need me Sam. Look I get that you're trying to look out for me but I don't need you to ok. I still run patrols, I still go to work, and I eat whenever I want.

**You haven't been sleeping enough, your eating raw meats, your moody, and you refuse to talk to us.**

I'm fine Sam! Just leave me alone and let me find her.

**Fine.** He growls before phasing out.

Sam knows he can't push the subject to much. My wolf would gladly leave the pack to be with our imprint.

Honestly I wouldn't mind leaving the pack either. Ever since they found out I imprinted on a tiger it's been a constant shit on Paul fest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFlash Backxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hmmmm...That is rather odd. I mean I have heard of shifters imprinting on animals but usually those animals are of the same species as said shifter." Mr. Call says.

I groan as my head falls into my hands.

"I guess Paulie's got jungle fever." Embry jokes.

"This isn't funny asshole." I growl.

"The hell it isn't!"

"Embry! Watch your mouth!" His father scolds.

The boy nods with a smirk before saying, "I gotta go dad, you know patrolling with Jared and Leah."

His father nods so he walks out the back door with a smirk on his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From that point on all my "family" members have been making beastiality jokes. They all treat this situation like it's a fuckin joke, well all except for Leah. I think it's cause she's the only one willing to see how much this imprint is hunting me. Plus Leah and I have always had a special bond I can't explain it but we just get each other.

Suddenly a sickeningly sweet scent burns my nostrils causing me to let out a loud howl.

**Paul what's going on?**

There's a leach here Sam I can smell it.

**Where are you?**

Near the border I think it's that redhead, but its faint so I can't tell.

**How faint?**

It's from when she was here last week but her scent is getting stronger, like she's coming back.

**Embry, Jacob, Jared follow Paul. Brady, Seth, and Quil come with me.**

_Great we get to run with bestie boy._

Shut the fuck up Embry or else you won't be going home tonight.

Yeah right your to busy looking for your pussy.

A growl rips through me as I turn and snap at Jared's neck. He doges my attack by an inch but I do catch him with a side swipe to the face. He falls on his side and I pounce on top of him, ready to rip out his throat.

**STOP! WE HAVE A LEACH TO HUNT!**

I growl and step away from him so I can continue looking for the leach. We keep running till we reach the river that sits between our land and the Cullen's. I catch a glimpse of red on our side so I pick up my pace and pursue the crazed leach.

As I close in on her she jumps to their side and continues to evade us, the fuckin bitch. When I get my hands on her I'm gunna rip her apart slowly.

When she jumps back over I get so excited till I see Emmett sailings through the air behind her. Jacob growls then tackles him into the water. A part of me wants to go after the bitch but I know if I leave Jacob with him he'll kill the brawny leach, starting a war. So, with the utmost reluctance, I turn around and bite him by the scruff of his neck. With a powerful jerk of my head I toss him back onto our land.

**What the hell Paul? He broke the treaty!**

So what, he was trying to kill the bitch that's been trying to kill my cousin. Yet all you seem to care about is hurting her boyfriend, by killing his brother.

**Fuck off Paul! Astrid has nothing to do with this.**

Yeah right we all know you really want to kill the Edward. Just so you can get with Astrid. Even though she obviously doesn't want or like you. In fact if you were to kill any Cullen she'd hate you, more than she already does.

_Hey man lay off._

Oh shut up Embry. All you ever do is kiss Jacob's ass like your life depends on it.

**Paul that's enough, I'll handle this.**

Yeah because your sooo good at controlling the pack.

**What's that supposed to mean?**

It means you and your pack of assholes are nothing more than just that, assholes. I phase out then turn around and start running back to my house.

"What the hell is your problem Paul?" Sam calls behind me.

"Fuck off Sam!" I growl.

"Come on man what's this all about?" Jared asks finally sounding like a concerned friend.

I don't respond because if I do then I'll probably snap.

"He's probably just mad that he can't find his pussy" Quil chuckles.

Spinning around I sock him square in the jaw, resulting in a sickening crack.

"What the fuck's wrong with you Paul?" Sam questions accusingly as he kneels beside the injured boy.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You fuckers have been doing nothing but raging on me about my imprint when you have no fuckin idea what I'm going through because you all think it's funny." I growl.

"Yeah because it is." Jacob says nonchalantly.

"It's not funny that I'll never have children. It's not funny that my imprint will never love me. And on top of that she is more likely to die before I even get a chance to see her again." I seethe.

Before anyone can speak I book it to the cliffs, I need to get away before I do something I regret.

"Paul wait!" Sam yells as I jump into the freezing water below.

Using all my power and speed I swim as far way as I can till I start to feel dizzy. Looking around I notice a cliff just a mile or so away. Taking a deep breath I push myself to get to the rocks.

When I get to them I climb up the cliff and collapse on the soft dirt. Out of my peripheral I notice movement so I turn my head to find...a pair of black boots. My eyes trail up the knee high boots, to worn out faded black jeans, and well defined porcelain abs. It's hard to take my eyes off them but I do, oh sweet Jesus her brests are big. They look like god shoved two ripe melons down her black crop top.

When my eyes reach her heart-shaped face I am taken aback by her beauty. Her breath taking crimson eyes are large and widely spaced, her nose is thin, her cheekbones are prominent, and her lips are a bit too full for her slim jawline and slightly puckered but perfect. Her eyebrows are darker than her chocolate brown hair and are straight with a slight arched. All in all she looks like a goddess.

"Who are you?" I ask like an awe struck idiot.

She smiles showing off her pearly white...fang; what the fuck?

"I'm your dream girl." she whispers.

As she steps closer to me I start to feel dizzy again. Black clouds fill my eyes when she kneels beside me. By the time her cool hand touches my chest everything goes dark.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Paul!"

My eyes snap open at the sound of someone calling me. Slowly I sit up and look around, I'm on first beach...how the hell did get here.

"You always were a light sleeper." Leah chuckles as she sits beside me.

She quickly hands me a pair of ocean blue basketball shorts.

"Thanks. What time is it?" I ask as I take the shorts.

"It's 3 o'clock in the morning I was just jogging around the Rez when I smelled you. Sam told Collin and I what happened so I figured you would need some clothes."

I nod then stand up and pull my shorts on, I'll wash the sand out of my ass when I get home.

Leah stands as well then says, "You know the situation is kinda your own fault."

"How do you figure that?" I question gruffly.

"You hide your emotions from the boys, a little too often. If you had just expressed your feels early on their dumbass jokes would have stopped real quick."

"I know." I sigh as I kick up some sand.

"You need to start voicing your opinions and emotions. I know it's hard for you so if something really pisses you off than tell me and I'll yell at the boys for you."

We both laugh but I know she's being honest.

"Thanks Le-Le, I'll keep that in mind."

"Good. Now Come on, lets get you to Sam's so you two can kiss and make up." She says as she pushes me towards the main road.

The goo-goo-gaga tone she uses at the end makes me laugh but the thought of seeing Sam right now is nerve racking. I said a lot of mean things last night.

"Don't worry Paul. Sam loves you more than life. He'll forgive you for what you said and apologize for his own mistakes." The she wolf soothes when we reach the road.

"You think so?"

She smiles brightly as she looks at my brother's porch then mutters, "I know so."

Following her gaze I see Sam sitting on his porch swing with Emily curled up in his lap. He gives me a sad smile as he gingerly shakes Emily awake.

"Hey." I greet.

"Hey." He replies as he stands.

I look at my bare feet as an awkward silence falls over us. Leah clears her throat then pushes me forward, closer to my brother.

"Umm..I'm sorry for going off like that. I was just really on edge cause I haven't seen my imprint in four weeks and all those jokes really hit home for me." I explain.

"And..." Leah prompts.

"And I should have told you and the boys how I was feeling before I snapped." I add reluctantly.

"It's fine bro, I understand." He says with a smirk.

"And." Leah pushes.

"And I'll try to be more attentive when it comes to your emotions."

"As well as." The she wolf prompts.

"As well as the emotions of the other members of our pack."

"Soooo."

"So we can be a closer family."

"Good now hug it out." Leah orders.

Sam and I chuckle as we embrace each other.

"I love you Paul."

"I love you too Sam."

"And."

"And we love you Leah." We groan in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

Narrators POV

In a white room, lit by the sliver moon, a man sleeps peacefully under his caramel colored sheets. His short black hair has been disheveled by his wild sleeping, though his tossing and turning isn't a common occurrence. Suddenly the bronze body stills, as if petrified on it's back.

A dark, shadow, slips in through his window and glides it's way across the room, to the sleeping man. It looms over him as a smile spreads across it's face. Perfect white fangs glow in the moonlight as the person brings it's pointed nail to the man's bottom lip then drags it down, drawing blood.

The figure licks the lone droplet off it's nail then lets out a breathy moan. It tilts the native's head to the side, baring his neck. There is a faint crescent shaped mark on his neck with two small circles at each end.

"Soon." It whispers before sinking her teeth into his neck.

When it is finished with him it leaves just as quickly as it came.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paul's POV

"Hey Paul, what's that on your neck?" Emily asks as she sit beside me on her brown leather couch.

I look at my sister in law as my hand touches my throat, I feel nothing. She takes my hand and moves it to my jugular but I still feel nothing.

"I don't feel anything Em."

"Hold on." she says before going through her purse.

The woman quickly pulls out a small hand mirror and holds it up towards me. There is a faint crescent shaped mark on my neck with two small circles at each end. My fingers trace the mark but I feel nothing.

"I don't know what it is." I admit.

It can't be a scar, I would have felt that. I didn't work with plaster or paint today so it can't be that.

"Maybe you should ask Mr. Call about it." She offers.

Before I can answer Sam walks in with a bunch of meats in his arms.

"I take it you finished setting up the back yard?" He gruffs.

**I** nod and stand up so I can help bring in the groceries.

"Good. The rest of the pack is on their way." He says as I take what's in his arms.

"Are the elders coming?"

He nods before heading back to his truck. I take out some more groceries and carry them inside. Maybe they will know what the fuck is on my neck.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We have no idea..."what the fuck is on your neck" Paul." Billy says after dinner.

"Mr. Call?"

The man stands and limps over to me.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you've been bitten by a Were-Creature." He says as he touches my mark.

"What's a Were-Creature?" Kim asks.

"They are one of the second oldest supernatural creatures in existence. They are the children of Garou and Vampires. They are born animals but, because they're part vampire, they can phase into a human of sorts." He explains.

"What's a Garou?" Old Quil asks.

"They are animals with human intelligence and the ability to speak. Because they only have an animal form their children are always born as animals."

"What do you mean "a human of sorts" what do they turn into?" I question.

"They look more...animalistic; you know sharp teeth, dangerous eyes, more striking features, and razor sharp pointed nails. They usually stay in animal form to hunt, more convenient I guess."

"So why couldn't one of them have bitten Paul?" Leah inquires.

"Thus far they've only bred with animals so no one knows if they still exists."

"So, hypothetically speaking, what would happen if I were bitten by one. What exactly does the bite mean?" I ask involuntarily.

It's an odd question even to me, why would one of those things bite me?

"Honestly, Paul, I don't know. Were's are know to be extraordinarily powerful creatures, more so than any vampire. There are many myths when it comes to their kind, so much so, no one really knows much about them."

"So how could you identify the bit?" Mrs. Call asks.

"They're the only species with fangs and those end circle look like fang marks to me."

I rub the mark on my neck while I stare at the ground.

"Paul...what did the tiger you imprinted on look like?" He asks.

My head shoots up so that I can meet his crystal blue eyes.

"Umm...she was snow white with perfect black stripes and bright crimson eyes." I answer.

He goes back to his seat then says, "Have you seen her around lately?"

"No." I sigh sullenly.

He nods then looks at the mark on my neck.

"Your imprint may not be what she seems."

"You think that tiger was a Were?" Sam asks.

"I don't know, you'll have to ask her." The older wolf advises.

"Is it wrong to imprint on a Were?" I question.

"...I don't really know. Legends say they are sneaky and secretive by nature but that's the only thing that is consistent about the legends. It's all really murky just watch your back ok, if the legends are true then you might as well have imprinted on a vampire."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I growl, my body trembling lightly.

"Legends say female Were's are quite close to their fathers and their fathers are usually vampires. Therefore they are usually raised by and like vampires before they enter the wild, that is if they leave. Some Were females stay with their fathers till the day they die, they show loyalty that way. If that is true than there may be a few more casualties around here."

The room is silent as his words sink in. My imprint could be a killer and there is nothing I can do about it...

"No matter what she is or does I will always love and respect her." I state before standing up and walking out of the house.

Right now, after hearing all that, I need to be alone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Narrator's POV

A shadow looms over Paul's bed again just watching his still body. It places it's cold hand on his scolding chest and rubs the thin layer of hair on his torso. It's nails graze his flesh causing it to redden and raise slightly. An odd rumbling from the boy causes the intruder to pull it's hand away.

Leaning forward it presses it's ear to the man's chest, he's purring. The shadow returns the the purr then kisses his chest before exiting the house through the open window.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paul's POV

My body jerks up at the feel of something touching me. Looking around I find that my room is empty and there is no scent other than my own and the smell of the woods.

"I must be trippin." I groan as I rub my face.

A glimpse of red on my chest cause me to turn on my light and look down. There are faint scratch marks along my chest and a crimson lipstick mark above my belly button. What the fuck.

Jumping out of my bed I rush to my window and look into the forest. In the trees I see the black silhouette of a red eyed woman. The woman smiles at me showing off her white fangs, which seem to glow as the moonlight hits them.

A faint memory of an odd dream I had causes me to close my eyes. There's a pale goddess kneeling beside me as I lay on the soft ground...then everything went black. My eyes snap open but there's no one there.

With a growl I jump out the window and phases. Sniffing around the forest I smell nothing more than just that, the forest. Impossible if she were really here I'd be able to smell her.

**Paul what's going on?**

Did you see a red eyed woman wandering the wood?

**No did you?**

I think about what happened when I woke up and the weird dream or memory I had when I saw the figure.

**Maybe you were just imaging it man?**

No it was real Sam I know it.

**You haven't seen your imprint in a long time bro. Your mind could be playing tricks on you. Besides we would have smelled her if she were here.**

Your right man, sorry I interrupted your patrol.

I phases back to my human form and start making my way back inside. As I walks through the threshold of my back door I stops.

Sam's not on patrol tonight Quil, Collin, and Jared are...but I didn't hear them..

Spinning around I looks back at the forest but finds nothing. It was her I know it. She must be testing me or something.

"Next time wake me up." I chuckle to the darkness.

A growl sounds in the distance. An involuntary purr rumbles in my chest, she heard me.


	4. Chapter 4

I can't seem to wipe this shit eaten grin off my face. It's been here all fuckin day and it's starting to make my cheeks hurt. But, knowing that I'm most likely gunna be with my imprint tonight has me on cloud nine.

Parking my truck on the side of the road I hop out and damn near skip into Sam's house. When I walk in I find the whole pack sitting at the table and eating some bacon and cheese stuffed burgers with French fries and ten potato skins.

"Hey, Paul, what got you so happy?" Brady asks.

"I saw her last night, my imprint." I announce.

They all cheer and congratulate me.

"So what happened?" Leah asks.

"Well I woke up in the middle of the night with scratches and a lipstick mark on my chest, which is odd because I wasn't with anyone. I noticed the window was opened so I got up, looked out, and there she was."

"So she's not a tiger?" Emily asks as she hands me a plate of food.

"No! I think she's a Were-tiger or some shit." I respond taking the food.

"So what does she look like?" Leah inquires.

I try to think of my dream but its to blurred for me to make out much. With a shrug I answer, "I don't know. She was masking herself some how. All I could see was her pearly whites and crimson eyes...I couldn't smell her either, which is odd but whatever."

"So basically all you know is she's not a tiger." Embry deadpans.

"I know she likes to watch me sleep. And I know she can mask herself and turn into a white tiger."

Emily slaps me upside the head.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." She scolds.

I smile at her as I swallow my food. The sound of Jake's bike mixed with the smell of Astrid causes us all to jump up and run outside.

"Look who's back!" Embry cheers.

"I know long time no see." She says with a bright smile.

When her eyes land on Quil her smile brightens.

"Finally phased I see."

"Yeah. I made the pack two days after you left." He chuckles.

"I'm glad you're here Astrid, now we can get a break from Jacob's inner monologue." Embry jokes.

"I wish Astrid would call." I chuckle.

"Why hasn't Astrid called." Jared adds.

"Maybe I should call Astrid." Embry sighs dramatically.

"Maybe I should call Astrid and hang up." Quil finishes.

We all burst out laughing at the utterly embarrassed look on Jacob's face. Leah comes outside and smiles at Astrid. She walks over and hugs the other girl.

"Hey girly long time no sre." She says.

"I know I'm so sorry."

The girls split then Astrid hug me.

"Hey big guy what's up?"

"I imprinted." I announce.

Her eyes widen and she hugs me again.

"Congratulations babe I'm so proud of you!" She exclaims.

"Thanks. I haven't officially met her yet but when i do I'll introduce her to you." I chuckle.

"So what are you doing here?" Sam questions as he walk over to her.

"I needed pack time. Besides I need to teach Edward a lesson in honesty. Also I wanna get another tat from Kiba." She says while hugging him.

"Of course you wanna have pack time when I have to work." I groan.

"Yeah. I have to patrol in a few minutes." Leah whines.

"Well why don't we have an all girl sleep over at your place. We can gossip and eat and just have fun."

"Yes! I need a girls night." Emily announces as she walks out.

"Agreed." Kim adds.

"Cool. My patrol ends at noon so stop by at one or something. Oh and invite Rachel. She's Seth's imprint."

"Little Sethie imprinted on Rachel Black! Oh my god we have so much catching up to do." Astrid says in excitement.

"Yeah there is. But we have to go, come on Brady." Seth says as he walks out.

He gives Astrid a quick hug before running into the woods. Leah and Brady follow before phasing. Astrid watches then before entering the house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Narrator's POV

Sitting in her dully painted office Tiffany Call looks over a few papers regarding some troubled teenagers. A soft knock on her cherry oak door causes her to look up. She looks at her clock then her agenda. There aren't any appointments at this time...hmm it must be Embry. He likes to have lunch with her sometimes.

"Come in." She calls softly.

To her surprise a tall woman with a perfect hour glass figure opens the door. She looks like a goddess and, oddly enough, that makes Tiffany feel uncomfortable.

"Hello Mrs. Call. I am Gywn Ombra I just move here from Romania. I heard that you vere looking for new History teacher so I figured I vould apply for the job." She says as she sits in one of the comfy chairs in front of Tiffany.

Her words swirl in Tiffany's head in a way that makes them seem perfect.

"The job is yours. You should come in at five tomorrow so I can show you around." She drones without asking for the woman's information.

"Great, I vill be here." Gwyn responds with a bright smile.

When Gwyn leaves Mrs. Call shakes her head as a confused look crosses her face. She can't remember much about Gwyn except for her good resume and go getter attitude.

That girl will do wonders for this school.

She nods with a smile as she continues to look over the papers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paul's POV

Lying in bed I can't help but feel excited. Honestly I have no reason be because my mate never said she'd see me. But she didn't say she won't either so I have a right to be hopeful.

A loud roar outside my window causes me to leap out of bed and race to my window. I feel like a giddy little kids races to a Christmas tree to see what they got.

Looking out I see the red eyed shadow. Our eyes meet and she winks at me before running off. I quickly jump out my window and phase on the fly. Allowing me to give chase as soon as my paws touch the dirt.

_Come get me big boy._

I growl at the challenge and follow a trail of broken tree branches and foot prints till I end up in the center of a clearing, the same clearing I fist saw her in. Looking around I notice slight differences in its appearance, the trees are now bare and the grass is gone leaving the dirt naked.

ㇸ6 _Hello, hello, hello_

_Beautiful stranger_

_How familiar the danger_

_Slipping into the shadows_

Your still hiding from me?

ㇸ6 _'Tis true, 'tis true, 'tis true_

_Celebrities always do_

_Us and our shadows, too_

_Us and our shadows._

What the hell is that supposed to mean, I don't understand? What kind of game are you playing at? And why the hell are you singing?

ㇸ6 _High stakes, three shakes, no breaks_

_Triple the wager_

_Three song to remember_

_Three chances to claim her._

What happens if I fail?

ㇸ6 _By the book, by hook, by rook_

_Shadow takes all, my pet_

_My, what a strange duet_

_Shadow takes all._

A sudden haze comes over me followed by a mind numbing pain causing me to phase back to my human form.

"You'd kill me?" I question.

She slowly saunters over to me as she continues to sing,

ㇸ6 _Cunning creatures_

_Slither front and slither back_

_Double dealers_

_Double-up for the attack_

She roughly grabs my chin then growls,

ㇸ6 _I could say that I'm hurt_

_But it wouldn't be true_

_The knife in my back_

_It reminds me of you_

_You're my beautiful stranger_

_The game is afoot_

_It's the shadow's domain_

_So don't pussyfoot_

_Shoot!_

"FINE! I'll played your damn game, but when it's over your mine!" I growl.

She pulls my face closer to her then says, "Unconditionally."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Narrators POV

Paul's body collapses as the shadow smirks wickedly. She likes play these games with him. He seems to be the only man that can keep up with her mentally. For she has played this game with others and it usually ended in travesty but Paul seems do be doing quite well. Leaning down she gives him a gentle peck on the forehead before running back to her post.

There was a reason she came to America. A reason she found a home and job near dreary old Forks. She is on a mission that can't be put on hold. Not even for her potential mate.

The Were-tiger climes up a building where four hooded figures stand. They are looking down at the carnage on the other side so they don't notice her.

"What has happened now?" She asks as she stands next to the shortest of the group.

"More sloppy kills but we still can't figure out who is creating them and for what purpose." A female voice responds.

"Do not Fret Jane. Uncle Aro sent us here to observe this army before we destroy it. You know, scout the group for talent and such."

"None of them are special." A brawny figure huffs.

"One is." Jane announces.

"Really?" The tigeress inquiries.

"I wouldn't say special...I'd say he's rather...odd."

"How so Alec?"

Three out of the four figures look at each then the new comer.

"Well mistress...it's hard to say...we just find him rather...revolting."

Jane growls at her brother. Alec seems shocked, as do the other two men. She has never acted in such a hostile manor towards him before. The Were places a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"Jane stay close to the boy. I'm sure Uncle Aro will want to meet the newborn that makes Felix, Demitri, and Alec shudder." She chuckles.

"Yes Princess." The smaller girl says with a polite bow.

"Demitri keep an eye on their leader, what was his name Tommy?"

The four vampires look at each other and shrug, none of them were really listening for his name, he's a newborn just like the rest of this damn army.

"Doesn't matter anyway, you're only following him to find the creator or creators of this army. Felix and Alec keep watching the newborns, see if you can find anymore talent." The Princess orders.

"What will you be doing Princess?" Felix asks in curiosity.

"I will be doing what you can't do. Making sure the Cullens pay their dues." She says before disappearing just as quickly as she came.

The vampires disperse so they can fulfill the tasks given to them.


	5. Chapter 5

The feel of something cold and wet poking at my chest pulls me out of my peaceful slumber. Not wanting to let go of the shadow in my mind I roll on to my side, facing away from it. Something sharp scraps at my shoulder causing me to jump up and spin around.

"Leah!" I groan in annoyance.

The she wolf barks as she shakes out her misty gray fur.

"How long was I out here?"

She looks at me like I'm the stupidest person she's ever seen.

"What?"

She growls at me. Oh right she's in wolf form...awkward. With a slight chuckle I phase into my wolf form.

_And to think I thought Brady was the dumbest wolf in the pack._

Shut up Leah I just woke up, my brain needs time to process shit.

_Whatever you say snoozie._

What are you doing running around here anyway, I thought you and the imprints were going to Port Angelus to shop or some shit, with Astrid.

_I lied so I could get away from Collin and the others. Astrid offered to go on the trip to help me out._

Ok one what makes you think you can get away from Collin and the others? Two why would you want to be away from Collin?

_Well Embry, Jake, Quil, Seth, Collin, and Brady just got to school. Which means Sam and Jared have to run patrol till they get out. As for the girls...well, like you said, Astrid's taking them to Port Angelus._

What about me?

_I told Seth to tell Sam that we saw you passed out in the forest. He gave you the day off._

Ok. I understand wanting to get away from the pack but why don't you want to be with Collin? And why help me get the day off if you need alone time?

_Astrid helped me set up a meeting with doctor fang today. I need someone to come with me._

Why?

_Because I'm sick Paul. I've been running slow, my body feels weak, I've been throwing up, and I keep getting these really bad cramps. Since I'm a wolf I can't go to a regular doctor. So Astrid scheduled an appointment for me with him. He said he'd be the only one there but I don't trust him enough to go alone. Which is where you come in._

Why me and not Collin or Sam?

If_ those two find out I'm sick they'd freak. If they found out I'm going to see the leach they'd flip their shit. I can't deal with that right now. I just need someone to take me to the hospital and bring me back._

So why me?

_Your the only one with enough mental control to keep it from the others, at least until I know what's going on. Also Astrid's distracting the girls so I can't take her._

She quickly shows me how much pain she's been in and how hard it's been for her to keep it from the pack.

Alright fine, but I'm only doing this to make sure you don't get hurt or anything.

_Great I'll pick you up in ten minutes, so get dressed quick._

I nod then run back to my house Just as I'm about to phase out I feel Sam and Jared phase in.

**Hi Paul I-**

Before he can finish I revert back to my human form and climb into my window. Leah is very punctual, when she says she's gunna be here in ten minutes she's gunna be here in ten minutes. With an annoyed sigh I rush into the bathroom then turn on the tap and start brushing my teeth, which takes me three minutes.

Next I turn on the shower and just hop right in. One of the perks of being a wolf cold and hot water don't bother me so I don't have to adjust the temperature. I take five minutes to wash the bare necessity; my pits, ass, and ball. Then I turn off the water and step out of the shower. In the two minutes I have left I pull on my navy blue boxers, a pair of black basketball shorts, a black tank top, and some sandals. With a smirk I run down the stairs just as I hear her jeep pull into my driveway.

When I exit the house Leah throws me the keys then slips into the passenger seat. I effortlessly catch them then walk to the drivers side.

"So are we just going to the hospital?" I ask as I get in the car.

"We'll have to run a few random errands so no one gets suspicious."

"Alright so what are we doing first?"

"Your taking me to the hospital in Forks. My appointment's in an hour, so just keep on driving like an old woman wearing glasses that are twenty-four inches thick."

I growl lightly at the joke. Leah chuckles as I pick up my pace. An uncomfortable silence fills the car rather quickly. I know she's worried, I can sense it.

"Don't worry about it to much Le-Le. Just relax ok."

She looks at me like I'm a dumb ass, again, before turning to look out the window.

"If I can feel your anxiety so can Collin. I don't think you want him ditching school and finding you at the hospital with doctor fang."

"Fine lets talk about how your never gunna be with your imprint." She growls.

"You know what we don't need to talk. You can go back to shutting the fuck up broody-Barbie."

"Thanks nobody-loves-me-Ken." She retorts as she goes back to looking out the window.

Ok silence is very much welcome right now. God I forgot how bitchy Leah gets. It's a self-defense mechanism. You know keep people away by being a total bitch. I always see right through it but I don't wanna put up with that shit. The bitch isn't my imprint.

An odd tune suddenly fills my head scaring off all the thoughts that were once so important.

"So Kim made you watch it to." Leah chuckles humorless.

"What are you talking about?"

"The Devil's Carnival. Kim made us all watch it last week, during that imprint quintuple date thing. She said she was gunna tell the rest of you about it." She explains.

"I've never heard of it."

"That's weird, you're humming one of the songs to it."

"No I wasn't."

"Paul we're the only two people in a car with no fuckin radio. I think I know when your humming."

She has a very valid point, but I'm not gunna admit that.

"Why would I be humming a song I don't know?"

"If you were humming it then you do know it, which means your just fucking with me." she retorts.

"Whatever." I groan as I focus on the road.

Leah sighs in annoyance then goes back to looking out the window. All to soon the song reenters my head.

"So say I was humming a song, do you by chance know the name of it."

"Watch the fuckin musical, Paul."

"Do you have it?"

"No, but Kim does. She'll probably let you borrow it."

"Could you call her and ask if she can have Jared drop it off at my place."

The girl pulls her cell phone out of her pocket then starts dialing. One thing I love about Leah she's so sweet and willing to do anything to help us. Even if it is something stupid like asking Kim to let me borrow a movie.

Turning into the driveway of the Hospital I tune out their conversation as she butters up Kim till she finally says, "That's great. I'm sure Paul wouldn't mind If Collin Dropped it off at his place, I'll text him now. Alright...thanks Kim, have extra fun with the girls for me."

She hangs up then starts texting as I park. A smirk spreads across her lips.

"Hey Paul you wanna go to Port Angelus today?"

I turn off the car then take the keys out of the ignition before asking, "Why?"

"Emily just text me and said that Sam picked up a weird scent in the woods. He and Jared don't want the girls to go off Rez alone. I told her I'd ask."

"No."

"She's making breakfast."

"Ok." I agree as I get out of the car.

"Great. We'll head over after we hit the grocery store."

"Why are we going to the grocery store?"

"Because I told Collin and Kim that's why we came to Forks, besides Emily's running low on bacon."

I nod and hold the door open for her.

"So after this we pick up your grocery's, then go to Emily's, and go to Port Angelus to shop?"

"Pretty much but if you tell the girls you want to watch that movie I'm sure the trip will be quicker, they really seemed to like it."

She advises before walking up to the desk. I wrinkle my nose at the sickeningly sweet smell of leach while Leah checks in. When she's done she sits beside me with some papers. Before she can start her phone rings.

"Hey baby, um why are you calling me in school?" she questions.

I try to tune out their conversation. Though it's rather hard when you can hear a pin dropping a few miles away. Plus the only other sounds I can focus on make my stomach churn. God I fuckin hate hospitals.

"You better be in the bathroom. Cause if you're ditching then I will not have sex with you until you graduate."

I chuckle causing Leah to punch in the chest.

"Yeah honey, have fun. I love you."

A sweet smile spreads across her face as she hangs up.

"Can I go to the movies after school Le-Le?" I ask in a childish voice, mocking her imprints request.

"Shut up-"

"Leah Clearwater!" An old portly ginger nurse calls.

The wolf takes my hand then squeezes as we stand. I can feel her nervousness as we follow the nurse to an empty room. The woman places a dull blue gown with purple dots on the hospital bed.

"The doctor will be with you in a moment, please put on the gown while you wait." She says before exiting the room.

I quickly turn away from Leah so she can change.

"You should try to calm down. If I can feel how nervous you are Collin definitely can and so can the wolves around him." I comment.

"I know. You can turn around, I'm done."

With a nod I turn and give her a soothing smile as I take her cloths.

"You'll be fine." I sooth.

She smiles lamely then sits on the bed while I sit in the chair beside her.

"I should have grabbed Collin's shirts, his scent always calms me down."

"If you want you can smell me." I joke.

"Oh yes because I so adore the smell of burnt wood, Irish Spring, and ass." She retorts with a chuckle.

"Beats the smell of jailbait. That's right I smell him. God Leah he's only thirteen." I scold, trying to look as serious as possible.

"It's not my fault the pup can't resist all this sexy."

My body shakes with a laugh that I can't hold back any longer. So I let it out. Leah follows suit, cracking up with me.

"Thanks." She gasps between laughs.

I just shrug but soon our laughing stops as a sickeningly sweet smell fills our nose. The door opens up allowing Doctor Leach entrance.

"Hello Miss. Clearwater, what seems to be the problem?" He asks as he closes the the door.

"I've been throwing up, and I keep getting these really bad cramps." She says.

He approaches her as he asks, "Where have you been feeling these pains?"

"My pelvis and sometimes my head."

"Alright I'll bring in an ultrasound machine. So we can see if there is anything inside of you that is causing the pain. Let me just take your temperature real quick."

"Don't you have to check her vitals?" I ask harshly.

He shakes his head, "They sound perfectly fine. You both have very heavy heartbeats, all of you wolves do. I suspect it has to do with your much larger wolf bodies. She is breathing rather deep but I heard you mention her nervousness earlier." He responds as he sticks a thermometer in Leah's mouth.

His eyes never leave the item as the red mercury rises.

"I thought doctors stopped using mercury thermometers." I note.

"The electric ones leave a data trace, I doubt you'd want that."

"Paul please shut up." She mutters around the object.

I roll my eyes then look at everything else around me.

"99.6°. Slightly feverish but I assume that is normal."

My head snaps to Leah's shocked face.

"Not for our kind it's not."

He looks at me inquisitive.

"When we first phase our temp is usually 108° but after a year we reach 120°. Even though I'm the first girl to phase my temp is still at least 108°." Leah says.

He nods then says, "I'll be back. You can put your top back on if you wish." before walking out of the room.

When he leaves I stand up and walk over to the worried girl. I quickly hand her the shirt as she pulls off the gown. Turning away from her I raise my hand and set it on her forehead. It is kinda cool. Her nervousness comes back ten fold, no way Collin can ignore that.

With that thought in mind I pull out my cell phone and text Tiffany.

Paul: Mrs. Call something has come up and the boys need to be dismissed early.

Next I text Emily.

Paul: Emily I need you to call Sam back to the house and tell him to keep the boys on the Rez.

Tiffany: Alright, class is almost over I'll dismiss them after the bell.

Emily: What's going on?

I text Tiffany a quick thanks before replying to Emily.

Paul: We'll explain later just have Sam tell the boys to stay on the Rez and have him tell Collin that Leah's fine and says that she loves him but needs a little space.

I turn around as the door opens. The doctor reenters the room with a large bulky machine. He hooks it up beside her then turns it on and grabs a small bottle.

"This may feel cool." he warns before pouring some blue gel on her waist.

She grabs my hand and squeezes it as she looks at the wand he is rubbing against her.

"Oh my." He says looking at the screen.

I look at the screen, there is an oval shaped blob lying inside of Leah. Suddenly the blob starts to shake causing Leah to let out a pain filled scream. She squeezes my hand so tight I swear she is breaking my bones. My eyes shut as I scream with her.

"It's a baby." The doctor gasps.

We look at the screen and sure enough the blob morphed into a human baby. What the fuck.

"Did that baby just phase?" I question in awe.

"It would seem so. I take it that doesn't happen often?"

"No. We only phase when we reach our teens. Thus far between the ages of thirteen and nineteen. This has never happened before." I admit.

"I phased." She whispers in shock.

I look at her sullen, tear stained, faced.

"It is possible that the pup is phasing to accommodate your body. So when you phase in and out of wolf form it phases to. It just takes it a while to make the change." He agrees.

I growl at him before saying, "This isn't your fault Le-Le."

He looks at the image then announces, "It would seem your three and a half months pregnant."

"WHAT! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE I'VE ONLY STARTED HAVING SEX AGAIN THIS APRIL!" She announces.

He looks at her in shock but then he seems to remember something that makes sense of this matter.

"Well the average wolf carries it's puppies for nine weeks, which equates to two and a half months. Your phasing possibly accelerated it's growth by two and a half months. The child should probably be monitored on a weekly basis and you can't phase anymore." He states.

"I doubt Sam will allow a pregnant imprint to come here weekly, he doesn't even know we're here now." Leah says.

"Well I'll gladly have an ultrasound machine scent to the Reservation, just tell me where. Also you can send me images of the baby and I can give you my expert opinion, but only if you ask for it."

We look at each other then nod.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leah's POV hours later

I sit at the island in Paul's kitchen. Still trying to figure out how to tell everyone what I've just learned. Especially since I told Dr. Fang to send the machine to my mom's place. Paul's letting me stay the night at his place, which is the farthest from any of our pack mates homes. Collin was so hurt when I told him I was starting with Paul and I don't want to see him tonight. He phased and took off into the woods. It kills me that I hurt him so much but I know I'll break down if I'm with him and I can't break down yet. I need to figure this all out first.

With a sigh I look at the clock. Great it's midnight and I still have no idea what to say or how to tell him. Suddenly the back door opens and a tall shadowy figure slips in.

"Who are you." I growl with a light tremor.

"Don't worry Leah I'm not here to hurt you. Actually I'm not here for you at all." She says as she heads for the stairs.

"Your Paul's imprint aren't you?" I ask.

She stops and looks at me with warm crimson eyes.

"Your pregnant." She states as she glides over to me.

"How did you-"

"I can smell it, it's to faint for your pack to pick up but I can."

"Oh." I sigh.

She sits across from me and takes my hand between hers.

"You need to tell your imprint what's going on. Because that baby's coming fast and it will need it's daddy."

"I know but I don't know what to do. I mean Collin is just a kid he can't be ready for this." I groan, head falling on the table.

"He might not be ready for a baby but I'm sure he'll know how to take care of a puppy." She offers.

"I know I know. Paul said the same thing, a wolf will take care of it's pup."

"No I mean any dumb ass with a heart can take care of an animal, in this case a puppy." She explains.

"What?"

"If you give birth in wolf form the baby will be born in wolf form. Which will make it easier to take care of."

"How so?" I inquire as I lean forward.

"Well they do their business outside so no dirty diapers. They like playing with their tail till they get tired so none of those weird kid TV show. Actually all you really need is a tennis ball and they're good. They don't need clothes so you don't have to spend extra money. You'll have six tits to feed it with so there's always a little extra for papa wolf. And they don't cry." She says.

"But won't that mess it up? Like how will it learn to talk or do human things?" I question.

"It's mind is a blank slate so when you phase you can show it all the things that you leaned. Start with the alphabet then help it comprehend the material. It's every mothers wet dream, when it comes to teaching their child, because your basically putting your brain in it's head."

"What about making friends?"

"Everyone loves a puppy besides it will phase when it turns ten. Though it may look slightly older and definitely ripped for a kid."

I ponder her words to see if I can find any wholes but I really can't, because she's right. When it comes down to it it's easier for a human to raise an animal than it is to raise a human baby. Plus I wouldn't have to worry about Collin getting overwhelmed because he's great with animals. We could take it for runs to tucker it out. It can sleep in our bed without causing much fuss. There may be the occasional drop of poop on the rug but if I can get into it's head then potty training will be a breeze. Yet still one question lingers in my mind.

"How will I tell Collin?"

She ponders my words then looks back at the stairs.

"This game will be over soon...the day after tomorrow to be exact. I will go to the bonfire and help you explain if you want."

I look into her eyes, they're so genuine and kind.

"Ok, thank you." I respond with a smile.

She nods then stands up and walks towards the door.

"Oh, by the way, get Paul to watch Hedwig and the Angry Inch. Tell him to listen to the origin of love carefully." She says before disappearing.


	6. Chapter 6

Paul's POV

"Wait you talked to her?" I ask eyes bulging out of my head.

Leah nods as she eats a piece of bacon.

"Holy shit! What did she say?"

"She said to watch Hedwig and the Angry Inch and pay attention to something or other. I don't really remember much but she said it was a love song." Leah answers.

Hmm that sounds familiar...

"Wait didn't Kim say she was going with Jared to a drive thru that's playing that and another movie?"

"Yeah, Rocky Horror Picture Show, she won't shut up about it. It's a couple thing."

"Who else is going?" I question as I put some more bacon on my plate.

"Sam and Emily, Seth and Rachel, and..."

"You and Collin?"

She nods. I know she's upset that Collin has been taking the separation so poorly. His behavior is getting pretty bad and its only been a day. I think it's because he's in wolf form. The guys say the bond is stronger in wolf form.

"We'll, if you want, you can come with me. Cause I'm going weather they like it or not." I offer with a bright smile.

She walks to the back door and slides it open a little.

"I'm going to the double feature tonight. Oh and if you skip school today I will not speak to you for a year." She threatens.

The wolf whimpers before scampering off with his tail between his legs.

"What time do we have to be there?" I ask while putting our dishes in the sink.

"The movies start at six so they'll be leaving at around four. Hurry up with those dishes, I need to get something from my house while he's at school."

I nod.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I've been sitting on Leah's couch, for about I don't know how fuckin long, watching her model outfit after outfit. I know she's looking for something that'll make Collin's jaw drop, but damn why do I have to be here? Am I my sisters ? Hell No! She's not even my sister.

"Alright I'm ready. Let's head to Sam's." She announces.

My jaw hits the floor at the site of her attire. She's got on a skin tight crop top that looks like a sports bra. With one of Collin's button up red and black lumberjack shirt over it and a pair of painted on jeans. On top of that she's wearing black leather knee high boots with a three inch heel. She doesn't have on a lot of makeup. Just smoky eye shadow and reddish lip gloss.

"If Collin doesn't forget about yesterday I'm gunna have to stay with you till the bonfire." She says as we exit the house.

Oh god please don't let Collin fuck this up. I love Leah but I hate bitchy Leah and when she's away from Collin for to long she gets really bitchy. As I sit in the car I notice the time on the clock, it's four.

"Wow you timed that perfectly." I complement.

She doesn't say anything, just stares out the window. The ride is only thirty minutes long so we are right on time. Sam and Jared walk out with two coolers. As they load up Sam's SUV Leah and I get out of the car.

"Hey, Collin told us you'd be coming." Emily greets as she and the other imprints walk out the house with their wolves in tow.

To my shock Collin doesn't walk out of the house alone. Brady walks out with his arm slung over Collin's shoulder. They're both laughing about something but it stops when they see Leah.

"Hey." Collin says breathlessly with a bright smile.

She glares at Brady then turns around and walks back to my car. The pup was smart to bring Brady. That cock blocker will keep him on track while he's with Leah. So Leah's probably gunna put on the silent treatment. No matter what anyone says. Great they definitely won't make tonight awkward.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Narrators POV

A lone woman sits on the barren beach at the Cape. She watches as the bright pink, purple, and orange colors dance diagonally over the gentle waves of the calm ocean. The sun is setting to the left so it still gleams in her eyes rather annoyingly. Suddenly a splotch of water in the center of the ocean turns black. She quirks an eyebrow at the site. Scrutinizing the way the splotch resembles a thick clump of seaweed rising up from the water. But she knows better than to think such things.

As the splotch gets closer to the shallow shore it slowly unveils it's true self. For beneath the thick strands of black silk lies a thick pale frame with a well defined torso. The figure is clad in only a pair of fitted black trunks. Allowing all of his scars and muscles to be seen. Yet his hair obstructs his face as the water glues the silky waves to him. The girl stands up and approaches him with a thick black robe over her shoulder. She meets him at the shoreline and gingerly pushes the hair out of his face.

The left side of his profile glitters in the sunlight. Like tiny shards of diamonds have been embedded in his youthful face. He looks no older than nineteen. Though the wisdom in his milky crimson eyes tells a different story.

"Hello my child." He greets in a monotone that some how still sounds like liquid gold.

"Father."

The girl bows slightly as she hands him the robe.

He wraps the thick cotton around his body, cloaking it from the world before pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I've missed you greatly my darling. The castle just isn't the same without you. Tis quite lonesome for me." He admits as he inhales her scent.

"How can you say you are lonesome when you are surrounded by people?"

"Surrounded by couples and children that only seem to want to fuck, feed, and cause drama. At least with you around I had a chess buddy. Plus Volturi book club has dwindled down to one lonely member. Besides a parent always misses their child when they're gone."

The girl smiles brightly but it only lasts for a moment before she pulls away from him.

"A wolf has imprinted on me father."

The man seem to get rather stoic as he looks down at his child.

"Please tell me you don't want me to kill it. I don't like the pain it brings you when you ask such of me."

"Honestly I don't know yet. I mean I know what I want from a man that is to be mine. If I don't get what I want I will ask you to kill them for me, as I can't do it myself. But I don't know if Paul fits the bill yet so I don't know if I want you to kill him." She admits.

"What exactly is the bill?"

"Dominating, controlled, fun-loving, kind hearted, smart, passionate, protective, family oriented, you know the usual."

The man rubs his chin then looks at the sliver of sunlight in the sky.

"Maybe if you spoke with him instead of playing your little mind games you would know by now." He states matter a factually.

"How do you-"

"Isa I am your father, it's my job to know you." The man chuckles.

She smiles at him then turns to look at the still beach.

"Do you think he'll be the one father?"

He shrugs, "I don't know princess, that's for you to determine."

"What if he doesn't like me because I'm a hybrid? What if he tries to separate me from you and the family?" She worries with tear filled eyes.

He wraps his arms around her and squeezes her to his chest.

"Have shifters not done that to you before, my dove? We will handle it the way we always do, me killing him." He soothes.

She nods then wraps her own arms around his waist.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paul's POV

The whole movie thing was a terrible idea. All the happy couples are making out and get touchy feely in and around Sam's car. Forcing me to stay in my car with a royally pissed Leah, an oblivious Collin, and his distraction Brady. To say this is a tense situation is an understatement.

"I'm heading back to the house, I don't feel so good." Leah says as she opens the door.

Before anyone can say anything she gets out of the car and starts walking towards the Rez. Collin quickly follows leaving me with Brady.

"I guess it's just me and you." He says as he climbs into the front seat.

Fuck my life.

**I'm thinking about writing a fic about how Leah and Collin got together what do you guys think. I'd start it after I finish this one of course, that could get confusing for me.**


	7. Chapter 7

Paul's POV

After dropping Brady off I head back to my house. God I hope Leah isn't inside, I need some alone time right now. With a sigh I open my door and enter the dark room.

"Hello Paul."

I turn around and flip on the lights so I can see the intruder. There, on **MY** couch, is an absolute drop dead gorgeous goddess with the brightest red eyes I've ever seen. A shudder runs through me as the eyes bore into my soul, setting my body on fire. My feet carry me to the couch so I am standing right in front of her.

"Sit." She orders.

I obey silently while never taking my eyes off of her. We stare at each other for a moment then she looks at the clock.

"I've been watching you for a while Paul. You lead a rather fascinating life for a pup."

"Thank you." I mutter not really knowing what else to say.

She places a hand on my thigh then smirks at me.

"Don't worry Paul, I'm not going anywhere, I just wanna talk to you."

"Really?"

She nods.

"Ok...umm...what do you want to know?"

"Everything." She replies, her eyes burning holes into me.

"I was born in Tacoma but I was conceived here. My father, Joshua Uley, was the town drunk and a total mistake in my mother's eyes. I was no more than a drunken accident to her. So when I was born she brought me back here and left me on the Uley's door step. Allison Uley found me in a wicker basket with a sky blue blanket wrapped around me and a note on my chest. It said my name, Paul Alexander Lahote, and stated that I was Joshua's mistake therefore his burden. Honestly I don't know why she bothered to give me her last name. Anyway Allison took me in and raised me as her own along with Sam. Our dad walked out on us when I was four. After that it was just her and Sam with me, and we all prefered it that way." I admit.

"Was he really that bad?" She asks.

I nod.

"He was an old drunken bastard that often beat on Allison and us. Him leaving made our lives much better we were so happy. But...when I turned fifteen Allison got really sick..." I stop as a thick lump forms in my throat and tears burn my eyes.

She slides closer to me and places her hand on mine. The light squeeze she gives goads me to go on.

"She had a tumor in her brain...it was to bad to be remove so they left it there. They kept her doped up to ease the pain. She died a year later."

The woman wipes away my tears then curls up in my lap and starts to purr. This simple gesture causes me to relax as a sense of pure joy fights off my current anguish. Her hand rubs my side as she nuzzles my collar bone.

"What happened after she died?"

"I got really angry, started drinking, getting high, having sex with random chicks...I was really bad...but phasing saved my life. After I phased I was able to connect with Sam in a way that made me feel..."

I pause trying to put my emotions into words.

"What did it make you feel?"

"Accepted...for once in my life I felt like I was wanted and I belonged."

A silence falls over us as we stay in our current position. She takes my arms and wraps them around her waist. I squeeze her closer to me then nuzzle her scalp. Suddenly a loud howl sounds outside. The husk of the howl tells me that it's Jacob which means it's my turn to run patrol.

"Do you have to go?" She questions sullenly.

I look out the porch window where the russet wolf stands.

"No I don't." I whisper before kissing her head.

"Jared and Sam owe me a favor, go bug one of them." I order baby Alpha.

He growls but slowly retreats back into the woods.

"Who was he?" She asks.

"That was Jacob Black. He's supposed to be our Alpha, by blood, but he's too much of a little bitch to step up to the plate. Sam is our current Alpha because he's phased first. I'm the Beta of the pack, I phased second."

"Really. That's so interesting,tell me more about your pack."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Narrators POV

Marcus Volturi sits on a stone throne carved into the back wall of a dark cave. Footsteps echo through the cave as a hooded figure walks towards the king.

"Father." The figure says while kneeling before him and removes the hood.

"Isa my dear, what have you learned?"

"Astrid and Edward are still working out their comprise. Though Astrid is adamant on being turned after she graduates and no later."

"Good. If the Cullens force our hand on this it could end badly. They have far too many allies for that."

"What do allies matter, they could not stand against us, Father."

"If we destroy the Cullen clan, as you and Caius wish, we will seem to cruel. The more radical vampires might revolt. If we have Chelsea and Corin manipulate them into joining us, as Aro wishes, Eleazar will figure out that this is what we've been doing all along. His righteousness will compel him to tell others which will lead to a revolt. Therefore the only way to avoid another war is to make sure she is turned."

"Father they broke a law, who would stand with them?"

"Those who love them and hate us." He deadpans in a way that makes the girl shudder.

"Now on to more pressing matters, what have you discovered about the newborns?"

"Victoria is creating them to destroy the Cullen clan."

"Really? I didn't know she knew the Cullens. Do you know why she is creating an army to destroy them?"

"Well, it would seem that the Astrid some how managed to destroyed James. I guess playing with his food finally caught up to him. Anyway now she wants revenge."

"Of course she does. He wasn't even her true mate and yet that crazy fucking bitch has still gone off the deep end." The man groans in annoyance.

"It gets worse father. Victoria's rapid creation of newborns is frightening the southern vampires. To the point where they to have started to create armies."

"Where?"

"Texas, Central America, New Mexico, and Arizona. We think the leaders are the same ones from the original wars. The ones who escaped at least."

"Take care of the southern armies." He orders.

"What about Victoria's army?"

"You said she wishes to go after the Cullens, right?"

"Yes father."

"Than let them deal with her. In the mean time you will take Jane, Alec, Felix, and Dmitri to dispose of the armies in the south." He orders.

The girl nods then stands and turns to exit the cave.

"Isa how many armies are there?"

She stops then turns to the man.

"We think over twenty-two."

"Don't get dead." He pleas with a sullen look on his face.

"Don't worry father, I have to much to live for."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paul's POV

The smell of bacon, eggs, ham, and biscuits cause my eyes to open. My body screams as I sit up on the couch. Shit when did I fall asleep? Looking around I notice a porcelain skinned beauty with chocolate brown waves of silk and a curvy figure. Her appearance gives me an odd sense of Deja Vu. The image of a breath taking heart-shaped face, the girl of my dreams, fills my brain. In a hazy, barley there, sort of way.

"Are you going to get up and eat or keep staring at me?" She questions as she turns to face me.

There is a sassy smirk on her face and a playful twinkle in her eyes. With a smirk of my own I stand up, though my body is still stiff from sleeping on the couch, and walk over to the island. She sets a fully loaded plate down in front of me. The woman sits across from me with a fairly hefty plate of her own.

"I set out your work clothes for you upstairs, so all you really need to do is eat and shower."

"How do you know what I wear to work?"

"I'm a stalker." She states with a sexy smirk.

I chuckle with a slight nod before looking at the calendar, to see what time I have to go to work.

"I guess you're a bad stalker cause I don't have to work today."

"Really?"

"Yup. Today is Udetiyisgv Baz Adanvdo Ayastigi, which loosely translates to Anniversary of the Spirit Warrior. Only us wolves celebrate it."

"How do you celebrate?"

"A morning run in wolf form, a huge pack lunch, then a bonfire."

"Sounds fun, you know I might just join you on that run."

"Really!"

She nods while taking my now empty plate. God if I were in wolf form I'm certain my tail would be wagging at how good she's treating me. But, if she comes with me I know the boys will do or say something stupid, maybe I should tell her not to-

"Ready to go?" She asks.

My eyes lock onto her lethal body, now clad only in a black lacey bra with matching panties. The utter perfection of her scared abdomen leaves me speechless so all I can do is nod with a stupid grin. She smiles before running out of the house. I damn near rip off my clothes as I follow her then phase when I'm in the Trees.

**Hey Paul. Finally off your ass I see. **Sam jokes lamely.

I ignore him and continue my search till I find her running towards the cliffs. When we reach them she phases back and just looks at the scene.

Holy shit is that your-

I phase out and walk next to her.

"Is it selfish that I want to be alone with you all day. Even though I know this is a pack day for you."

"There's no were else I'd rather be right now than here with the woman of my dreams." I respond as I place a hand on the small of her back.

She kisses my chest causing it to puff up.

"Can we lay down, I really wanna cuddle."

I nod then step away from her and lay on the dirt.

"Not like that." She chuckles before phasing.

I smile with a blush as I stand and follow suit. Curling up behind her I can't help but feel slightly glum that we're in animal form. It's hard to talk like this.

_Not really._ A feminine voice states

Leah?

_My name isn't Leah, hun, it's Isabella Gwyn Ombra but you can call me Bella._

How are you talking to me right now?

_Do you really care?_

No.

_Then it doesn't matter. Now what do you want to talk about?_

You.

_All right ask me anything and I'll tell you as much as I can._

Where are you from?

_Technically I'm from Italy but in all actuality I have no real life origin, like you. When I was born there were no states and very few people, and the people didn't speak back then._

Shit. How old are you?

_Well….I actually lost count. I was born around when the Neanderthals roamed the world. In fact my father was the first Homo Sapiens Sapiens born._

Holy shit. Are you sure you're a tiger and not a cougar. Her tail swats me as a low growl rumbles in her chest.

I take it what I said was offensive?

_I only like cougars when I'm eating them._

Oh. There is a silence for a moment but my want for information out weighs the awkwardness of her response.

So what do you do?

_Well I got a teaching job at La Push High. Other than that I clean up messes for my father._

Like a janitor?

_Kinda, I guess._

What does he do?

_He's a king._

Wait so your father's a king and you're a janitor?

In_ a manor of speaking yes. Though the messes I'm refereeing to are much more dangerous than you think. If anything I'm more like an assassin or an atom bomb._

Oh, that's cool. So what's he like, your dad?

_He's a really sweet and loving guy that's willing to do anything for his family, even if it means dying._

A sort of somber mood fills her, which makes me feel somber as well.

Umm what's your mother like?

_I don't know, she abandoned us after I was born. My father's the only biological family I really have. Although I could have a shit ton of siblings I don't know about. Plus mommy dearest is still alive…..well at least I think she is._

Well that didn't lighten the mood.

_Nope._

Sorry about that.

_You have no reason to be, I had you blubbering like a newborn baby that just got spanked by a doctor._

Shhhh the boys might hear you…..wait why can't I hear them?

_Oh I hope you don't mind but I created a sort of vault in your mind to block them out._

Cool can I use it whenever I want?

_Yeah. You can also talk to me whenever you want, my mind will always be open to you._

I can't help but purr at the knowledge that I can talk to her whenever I want.

Hey where do you live?

_A castle in Italy but as of late I've been staying in the woods._

Well why don't you move in with me, I have plenty of room.

_I'll think about it._

That's all I ask for.

We lay in silence, just reviling in the feel of each other. That is until she starts to stand up.

_I have to go away for a while but I promise I'll be back._

Wait you're leaving? I question as I to stand. She nods.

Can't you go tomorrow? I mean...we just got started we can't stop now.

_I know and it sucks for me to but this is more important than us Paul. If I don't do this innocent lives will be lost._

Just one more night, that's all I ask. It doesn't even have to be a whole night. Just stay with me till after the bonfire tonight. Please.

_Fine but only because I promised Leah I'd be there to give her baby advice. But I don't want to go anywhere crowded till then, in fact lets head back to your place. We can cuddle up on the couch and watch movies till then._

Whatever you want, so long as you don't leave.

She nods then races back in the direction we came. I happily hop to my feet and give chase.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's starting to get dark outside."

I look out the window and sigh. Bella is right it's starting to get dark, really dark actually.

"Yeah, lets get going."

The girl stands up so she is no longer laying on top of me, which is a let down. I follow suit then lace our fingers together.

"We can just walk there from here, is that ok?"

"Yeah, lets go."

I smile at her enthusiasm and start leading her out the door. Her eyes roam the reservation as we stroll towards the beach.

"It is rather beautiful here." She says when we reach the beach.

"Yeah it is isn't it." I agree, as if finally seeing this place for the first time.

"Paul!" A voice calls from behind us.

We both turn around to find Jacob and Astrid approaching us. A bright smile spreads across my face as the girl hugs me.

"Hey cus. I'm so glad you made it." I say.

"I couldn't miss this. Besides Leah needs me." She states.

When she pulls away she looks over my shoulder at Bella.

"Hi I'm Astrid." She greets kindly.

"Bella, Paul's imprint."

"Oh damn. I see you finally got your happy ending Paul, congrats. He's a great guy, got a few quirks, but still he's great."

She turns back to me then says, "I'm gunna go find Leah. I'll see you guys over there. It was great meeting you Bella, we definitely have to talk again."

As she walks away I notice Jake staring at her ass.

"Hey man knock it off." I order.

"What? I'm just admiringly the future Mrs. Black's body. Is there anything wrong with that?" He asks.

"Yes she doesn't like you. I mean come on she's damn near a Cullen. As her cousin I don't like it but I respect it."

"You respect that a leech is trying to steal my girl?" He growls.

"Astrid is not your girl. She barely even likes you. You better get that through you tinny little head Jake. Cause no matter how much you want her she'll never be yours. Unless you imprinted on her. Which you haven't, may I add."

Now he's starting to shake and growl. He on the verge of losing control. This causes me to shake and growl as well.

"If she's not your imprint than why are you trying to be with her?" Bella asks as she looks between the two.

"Because I love her." Jacob insists forcefully.

"You've seen and felt how Leah felt after Sam left her for Emily. You've seen how hard the two tried to fight it. So how can you say you love her when you're love will just destroy her? I mean honestly do you think you'll never imprint. If you do then you are the dumbest shifter to ever roam this earth and in the centuries that I've lived I've seen a lot of dumb shifters."

He looks at Bella in shock and awe. No one has ever really talked about the situation like that. In fact the pack kinda avoids it. We figure, with all the Astrid shoots him down, he's bound to stop trying eventually. The two stare into each others eyes. Bella in a way that scrutinizes and belittles. While Jake looks like a lost little boy asking for more reason. Realizing he will not receive any he lowers his head and walks away.

"**HE** is supposed to be your Alpha?"

I nod.

"Well I am glad he isn't. A stupid boy like that really shouldn't have power." She says as she starts walking towards the group.

They stare as we approach but I don't care and neither does Bella.

"Everyone this is Isabella Gwyn Ombra, my imprint." I announce as I sit between Sam and Astrid.

She waves then sits on my lap. The group waves and introduces themselves. When the introductions end Billy starts his story. Bella leans back and looks at the stars, not really paying attention to the stories, while everyone else seems transfixed by it.

"So Bella what's your story?" Billy asks when he finishes.

She continues to look at the stars like they hold all the answers.

"I was born in a cave somewhere on Pangaea to a Homo Sapiens Sapiens and a Garou tiger. My mother abandoned us after I was born so it was just my father and I. We lived the nomadic life for awhile till we made a new family.

I was imprinted on by an African lion shifter named Anko but he was murdered by a rival coven. The pain of his death damn near destroyed me. To the point where I couldn't fend for myself so my father fended for me. It took him two centuries to pick up the pieces but he did fix me. Then our rivals came back and tore him apart, which really pissed me off so I destroyed their entire coven...well two escaped but that's only because I had to save my dad from being burned.

Everything after that isn't really important at all. But I hear Leah has some important news."

Everyone turns to look at the she wolf and Collin, who's beaming like an idiot.

"I'm pregnant." Leah announces.

The group goes into an uproar of congratulations, wolf whistles, clapping, and praise.

"But, due to my phasing, the baby has started to phase to."

"What?" Everyone but Bella, Astrid, and I call as their joy turns to fear and worry.

"Relax it's not as bad as it sounds. In fact it's common in female shifters. The only real danger would be if Leah gave birth to the child in human form, but it would be the child that is damaged not her." Bella announces.

"What do you mean?" Collin asks, the fear evident in his voice.

"How do you boys feel when you don't phase for a while?" She asks.

We look at each other and shrug. We've never really gone long without phasing.

"It feels terrible. Like there are bugs crawling under your skin and you just can't get rid of them. You get splitting head aches, nose bleeds, really angry, and restless until your wolf finally forces you to phase. This occurs because a wolf can never stop phasing. They can age with their imprint but they can never truly stop phasing. Because the wolf inside needs to be released.

Unfortunately baby's can not release their wolves. Their bodies are to fragile to endure the shift. So they're stuck with the skin crawling feeling, the splitting head aches, nose bleeds, anger, restlessness, and worst of all violent seizures." My imprint explains.

"Seizures?" Sue questions.

"Yeah it's a reaction to the wolf attempting to get out. Their body can't take the overwhelming burst of energy in their nerves so the child starts to seize violently until the wolf stops trying." Bella elaborates.

"How long could that take." Leah asks.

"The longest I witnessed a child seize was three days, he died on the third day. His parents were devastated...he was only two years old."

Bella pauses to wipe away a stray tear then says, "Those who survive the first ten years have it worse. They have absolutely no control over their wolf and said wolf always goes ferial. They still get the symptoms only they phase instead of seize and when they phase people tend to die. Usually the people near the child at the time. The child is forced to watch as the killings take place. So it has to bare the guilt and pain of what it's wolf has done. This causes the kid to work harder to suppress the wolf. Which makes the wolf angrier and more violent. It is absolutely horrible for the child."

"How is being born a wolf different." Sue questions.

"Well, like I told Leah, it's mind is a blank slate So when anyone phases they can show it all the things that they've leaned. A human baby's mind is to weak to force it's way out so the kid won't have seizures because one half is trying to over power the other. In fact there isn't a split. It's really just a humans mind in a wolf's body, because it's being raised like a human. So it already thinks like a human."

"So there are no cons?" Collin inquires.

"Not really. It's teeth will be sharp and kinda wolfish, it's ears will be pointed, it's nails will be sharper than average, it will be taller and and more muscular than kids it's age, it will have a preference for medium rare meat, but other than that it will be fine."

"Then it's settled, I'll give birth to the baby in wolf form." Leah announces as she stands up.

We all watch as she enters the woods, with Collin following quickly behind. Bella pushes herself away from me so she can stand.

"I really have to go love." She says as she pecks my cheek.

Before I can say anything she's gone.


	8. AN

Due to some minor changes I need to make changes to the 1st 7 chapters of this story so it will be placed on hold for about a week or so. Now the changes don't really have to do with the story itself I just deleted its original sister story and started a new one. So now I need to make changes that allow the stories to match up, I'll also be editing spelling, line spacing, ect. If you want to reread it you can but you don't have to. All you need to know is that Paul has a cousin named Astrid Swan, she is Charlie's daughter, and she is dating Edward. He doesn't like it but he respects her decision to be with him. If you want to know more about Astrid and Edward read my fic True Love.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone I'm sorry to say I'm probably never going to finish this fic, I've just fallen out of love with it. So I'm going to delete it in two days. I will post another Bella/Paul fic because I love the idea of the two of them together. I have a lot of Paul and Bella stories so the question is which to post. Thank you all for reading I'm so sorry.


End file.
